Make me Pure
by Inurame
Summary: Il aurait pu attendre, bien entendu. Sagement, posément, avec toute la hargne possible, mais attendre. Il aurait pu. Hibari Kyouya n'aimait pas attendre. ... " Je suis celui qui t'a mordu à mort, micio..." Yaoi, Lime, Violence, 6918 96 OS corrigé


**Auteur: **Inurame (Pour vous servir...)**  
Titre:** Make me Pure (Ou comment un combat finit-il en trouage de cul dans les règles. Ou presque.)**  
Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)**  
Rating: **M (Et ça n'est pas pour rien, les n'enfants! !)**  
Genre: **Pas définissable (Quelque chose entre du lime et du combat) et un bon gros PWP j'ai l'impression u_u**  
Résumé:** Quatre ans après sa première défaite contre Rokudo Mukuro, Kyouya n'a de cesse de harceler le pauvre réceptacle de son meilleur ennemi. (Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire.)**  
Musique:** Majoritairement l'album Mezzanine de Massive Attack (Je vous le conseille pour la lecture de cet OS !)

**oOo**

**Make me Pure**

Il aurait pu attendre, bien entendu. Sagement, posément, avec toute la hargne possible, mais attendre. Il aurait pu. Kyouya Hibari n'aimait pas attendre. Son impatience était extrême, sa haine indubitable et ses pulsions sadiques. Il aurait tout fait pour revoir, combattre à nouveau, tuer Rokudo Mukuro. Sa main avança, ses pensées s'étiolèrent.

Tout absolument tout.

Le bleu océan, lac sombre et azuréen, de l'œil qui le contemplait, avec une terreur et une horreur infinie lui semblait le plus doux des poisons. Un souffle rauque et saccadé lui parvint, alarmant, de la pièce adjacente. Un tonfa gisait à l'entrée, ensanglanté. Il avait mordu à mort les larbins de la maîtresse des lieux -ou était-ce l'inverse?- les avait réduits à l'immobilité la plus totale. Inconscients, brisés, Ken et Chikusa s'étalaient comme autant de fantoches désarticulés sur le sol. Kokuyoland avait été le théâtre de bien horribles actes. Entre ses mains, Chrome Dokuro tremblait, tremblait tant qu'Hibari peinait à la faire tenir sur ses deux jambes ; la seule chose qui la clouait au mur crasseux sur lequel elle était appuyé était le tonfa menaçant sa gorge blanche et dénudé. Chaque pore de sa peau blême exhalait la panique, et le sang, qui aurait dû depuis longtemps lui monter aux joues, semblait s'être tout à fait retiré de son corps.

" Hibari-san, qu'est-ce que...  
- Ta gueule. "

Accompagnant sa brusque réponse, l'homme le plus craint de son lycée passa une langue dardé et rouge sur le sang qui perlait de la lèvre inférieure, probablement fendue, de la jeune fille. Chrome se figea, dans une posture d'attente interminable et horrifiée, pendant que le Gardien du Nuage se repaissait de ses lèvres meurtries. Non vraiment, elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste, elle se savait trop faible pour résister à l'homme qui la torturait depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Comme d'habitude. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il demandait de la plus mauvaise façon qui soit.

" Mukuro... Sama... "

La vivacité de son unique œil visible se flétrit tandis qu'elle implorait son sauveur de lui venir en aide, à nouveau. Hibari appuya un peu plus son arme sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

" Appelle-le. Encore. "

L'ordre claqua, sec, impétueux, sans appel, un ordre à la Hibari. Il ne demandait pas. Il ordonnait, exigeait. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le poignet bleui du réceptacle de son pire ennemi et le leva au-dessus de sa tête décoiffé dans une étreinte forte, sans passion.

" J'ai dit: appelle-le. "

Son regard polaire balaya le visage terrorisé de sa _chère _collègue et le turquoise de ses yeux acheva de la traumatiser au plus haut point. Allons donc, Mukuro ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer pour sauver sa petite protégée. Si aucun désir charnel n'animait le corps marmoréen de Kyouya, hormis celui de vengeance acharnée, il allait pousser ce petit bout de Gardien à appeler son maître, de gré ou de force. Fondant avec dédain sur le visage tuméfié de Chrome, il attrapa entre ses dents acérées sa lèvre supérieure et tira, mordit, déchira la chair tendre de la Brumale. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang et Hibari suçait avec avidité cette éternelle source de vie et de douleur. La pointe de son tonfa passa sous l'encolure kaki de l'uniforme de la demoiselle, qui se tendit sous ses lèvres - plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, effleurant avec brutalité sa poitrine.

" Hi... Hibari... san, s'il-vous-pl...  
- Appelle-le. Ou je te mordrais à mort. "

Son souffle brûlant caressa son oreille alors qu'il proférait ses menaces. Un temps. Silence de mort. Le regard d'Hibari se durcit ; cette garce ne pipait plus mot, elle se contentait de demeurer, la bouche déchirée et suintante, l'œil vitreux.  
Alors, il la mordit à mort.  
Sous sa canine lupine, la cartilage craqua dangereusement, le sang et son ivresse au goût de métal envahirent la bouche de l'alouette. Enfin une réaction. Les yeux de Chrome -si tant est qu'elle en eut deux- s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa gorge se serra de douleur suffocante. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche largement ouverte jusqu'à que l'oreille délicate ne fonde tout à fait sous les assauts répétés du Nuage. Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère viciée de Kokuyoland et un sourire malsain anima le visage teinté de perfection d'Hibari Kyouya.

" Je t'avais dit que je te mordrais à mort... "

Les mots balayèrent la langue de la jeune fille, l'haleine brûlante de son tortionnaire prit possession de sa mâchoire. Chrome aurait voulu mourir, comme chaque terrible fois où Hibari lui faisait subir ce genre de choses ; mais non, jamais il n'avait été aussi loin, Mukuro se montrant bien plus vindicatif lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite protégée. La Gardienne de la Brume ferma doucement les paupières, comme si cela pouvait appeler avec encore plus de véhémence son maître et reprit une respiration plus lente, quoique toujours erratique. La souffrance lui écartelait les entrailles, la douleur martelait ses tympans, le Mal rongeait sa gorge. Le Mal l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise, le Mal la dérobait à sa pensée. Le Mal s'appelait Hibari Kyouya.  
Chrome ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, elle s'échappait totalement de son esprit, l'élancement même la quittait petit à petit, par vagues successives se retirant. Violemment, elle happa la langue d'Hibari, qui parcourait inlassablement ses lèvres cramoisies, de la sienne et l'embrassa impétueusement. Sa main libre lâcha le trident d'argent qu'elle serrait encore et alla effleurer l'ébène des cheveux de l'autre Gardien. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune fille et ferma complaisamment les yeux, sentant la soumission venir sous sa langue. Il ne sentit ni ne vit le sourire satisfait de Chrome -oh oui, elle allait lui faire mal, terriblement mal, elle n'était déjà plus elle-même- tout comme la brume opaque lui les enveloppa dans une gerbe de mystère. Non, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le changement de texture, peut-être de goût, sous ses lèvres charnues qu'il ouvrit obligeamment les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Les mots d'une ironie sans nom entrèrent directement dans sa bouche, résonnèrent dans tout son corps et le firent reculer prestement.

" Oyaoya... Petite Alouette semble s'être épris de ma chère Naggi... "

Hibari n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que le manche d'un trident bien trop connu le frappa au plexus, coupant momentanément sa respiration et le projetant avec force contre le mur qui était dans son dos. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'était un Mukuro Rokudo tout sourire qui se tenait devant lui, menaçant sa gorge de la pointe de son arme. Il l'avait cherché pourtant, et il se retrouvait le plus surpris du monde, à balbutier comme un gamin devant cet homme, plus jeune que lui, souriant, et de surcroit, intégralement nu.

" Tu pourrais tout de même te comporter un peu mieux avec une jeune fille, qu'en dis-tu? Il me semble que votre échange ait été des plus... violents... "

La lame centrale du trident vint caresser tendrement la lèvre inférieure du plus vieux des deux, étalant obligeamment le sang de Chrome sur la joue, le menton, la commissure des lèvres. Celles de Mukuro furent animées d'un sourire d'un grand sadisme. Hibari grinça sinistrement des dents. La raison? Il s'était laissé surprendre, comme un novice. Tout ça à cause d'une poignée d'hormones mal placées qui agissaient comme bon leur semblait et lui faisait perdre la tête lorsqu'il avait approfondi les tortures de Chrome Dokuro. Vraiment, c'était pathétique. Et c'était, bien sûr, ce dont il tentait par tous les moyens de se convaincre tandis que la lame effilé du trident venait titiller sa lèvre. Car l'indicible vérité était telle que, eh bien, elle l'était, indicible. Il était excité, c'était indéniable, et ça n'était certainement pas le face à face précédent avec la petite Chrome qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Jamais il n'aurait avoué ces papillons dans son estomac, son sexe douloureux, son attraction irrévocable pour un autre être humain. La sueur perlait déjà, glacée, à son front et tranchait grossièrement avec son regard polaire et déterminé. Faisant fi du sang qui avait quitté ses oreilles bourdonnantes pour aller alimenter une autre partie de son anatomie, Hibari se dégagea de l'emprise de l'arme ennemie pour cracher son venin.

" Je vais te mordre à...  
- A mort, je sais, kufufu... Mais pour cela, il te faudra d'abord m'attraper, qu'en dis-tu?  
- Toi...  
- Surtout dans cet état-là, je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en mesure de te battre à pleine puissance, n'est-ce pas?"

L'illusionniste retint un rire sardonique au creux de sa gorge et descendit la pointe de son trident entre les jambes de sa victime. Hibari serra les dents en sentant, à travers le tissu de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement, le métal glacé caresser sa semi-érection. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement, il frissonna sous le contact, oppressante cajolerie, c'était la mort et la violence qui suintaient. Mukuro n'eut que le temps de porter un doigt suggestif sur son torse nu avant que le japonais n'eut repris tout à fait ses esprits et lui envoya son unique tonfa restant au visage. Son ennemi réceptionna le plus simplement du monde son coup avec le plat de son arme, arme qu'il s'était efforcé de déloger de son bien douillet cocon, entre les cuisses moites de l'ex-préfet. Les attaques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse inouïe, les sons clairs du métal contre le métal résonnaient dans le centre abandonné, les corps s'échauffaient, s'embrasaient sensiblement, l'un comme l'autre avait atteint un niveau d'adrénaline ineffable. Oui, c'était l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans leur sexe gonflé, c'était la seule excitation du combat, celle de la mort de l'autre à venir. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mukuro ne se battait que du plat de ses lames, n'écorchant que par moments les habits auparavant impeccables du japonais. La chemise blanche était à présent en lambeaux, la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon sombre à la taille du jeune homme avait depuis longtemps disparue, relâchant son étreinte sur son bas-ventre douloureux et entraînant avec elle la chute croissante de sa force.  
Un coup plus violent que les autres au niveau de sa jugulaire, donné avec le manche du trident, le fit suffoquer et porter une main vaine à sa gorge, le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur. Déjà, ses yeux ne voyaient que de vagues formes, des couleurs disparates qui dansaient autour de lui, dans une valse clinquante et macabre. La pointe glaciale reprit sa place initiale, sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hibari. Dans un ricanement jovial, l'illusionniste appuya avec force sur la bouche de sa victime et transperça du métal glacé sa lèvre tendre et rougie par le sang. La douleur envahit le visage de Kyouya, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à une énième vengeance contre Rokudo Mukuro. Le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie, écarlate incessant laissant échapper la vie, et Hibari desserra sa prise sur son unique tonfa. La souffrance avait prit possession de sa bouche, tout comme le goût infect de métal. Il était le seul être humain à lui avoir fait connaître la saveur écœurante du sang, Rokudo Mukuro était le seul, oui. Il était également le seul à oser s'approcher si près de son visage. Hypnotisé par l'œil rouge à quelques centimètres de son nez, Hibari ne sentit même pas la main de l'illusionniste lui faire lâcher son arme, l'envoyer au loin, hors de portée. Ce fut l'éclat violent contre le pavé dur qui lui redonna son entière lucidité.

" Qu'est ce que tu f... "

Mais il était bien trop tard. La plaie était déjà pansée par la langue joueuse de Mukuro passant et repassant sur le trou béant suintant, et qui, loin d'apaiser la douleur lancinante ne faisait que la raviver un peu plus. L'italien mordillait, suçotait la chair tendre comme on dégustait un bonbon acidulé. Le sang emplissait leur gorge, leur faisait partager pour la première fois une sensation autre que celle de l'avidité du combat et de la mort de l'autre. Un gémissement échappa à Kyouya, qui devient instantanément du plus beau des rouges. Lui-même ne savait si c'était de la douleur -peu probable, du plaisir -un peu plus probable, ou de ses deux sentiments mêlés -très probable, dont résultait les gargarismes qui montaient continuellement dans sa gorge, se noyant dans le sang qui bloquait presque sa respiration, et qu'il tentait vainement de réprimer. Indéniablement, il se laissait faire, se laisser dominer tout entier, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il ne parvenait pas à éloigner son cadet, ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa tête lui tournait. Sa respiration erratique donnait la cadence à la langue de Mukuro, à ses mains aussi. Celle qui tenait il y a quelques secondes son arme fétiche, appuyée maintenant contre le mur proche, était à présent posé négligemment sur la jugulaire du brun, caressant avec rudesse la peau bleuie par le coup précédent ; l'autre tirait sur les mèche d'ébène. La cuisse musclée effleurait sans cesse l'érection croissante de Kyouya. Il n'y avait pas de passion dans ses gestes, dans leurs gestes, encore moins de l'amour, seulement un désir mal refoulé, une frustration compromettante qui livrait au soleil couchant cette étreinte des plus étranges. Le corps d'Hibari se cambra imperceptiblement, se tendant tout à fait sous les lèvres de son ennemi qui parcourait sa cavité buccale d'une langue chaude. Le sang de Chrome fut léché, tandis que les dents de l'illusionniste allait happer le lobe de l'oreille rouge et offerte. Les mains pâles d'Hibari agrippaient convulsivement le mur derrière lui, luttait pour rester sur ses deux jambes qui ne menaçait que d'une seule chose: se dérober sous lui. L'haleine brûlante de Mukuro sur sa nuque anéanti ses dernière résistances. Ou presque.

" Tu es si facile à dominer... "

A ces mots, le japonais vit rouge. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur mobilité et frappèrent l'homme aux cheveux bleus au visage. Désarmé, au corps-à-corps, Hibari se débrouillait toujours, imposant avec force de coups sa présence dominante. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'italien se laissa à son tour plaquer contre le mur, avec une puissance qui dépassait ce qu'il imaginait -pour l'état dans lequel il avait jeté Hibari tout du moins. Le coude de ce dernier s'enfonça dans ses côtés pendant qu'un genou venait cueillir violemment ses parties dénudées. La douleur l'emporta dans un tourbillon de sensations, vers l'avant, et il aurait dû basculer, le visage vers le sol si celui qui venait de le frapper ne l'avait pas saisi à la gorge. Il pouvait à présent contempler, entre deux vagues de souffrance jouissive, le visage ensanglanté, tuméfié, et ô combien désirable du jeune japonais assis à califourchon sur son ventre, tout contre son propre sexe tendu et gonflé.  
Hibari, quant à lui, ne distinguait plus que les yeux dépareillés de son vis-à-vis, le bleu infini de l'océan et le rouge ondoyant des Enfers. Il n'y avait probablement pas d'autres choses au monde qui comptaient plus à ce moment-là. Sa main, beaucoup plus petite que celle de Mukuro, serra la gorge de ce dernier, annihilant sa respiration calme d'apparence, la rendant hiératique, que ça soit par ce barrage sur son cou ou bien par son autre main qui balayait au hasard la verge tendue dans son dos.

" Je ne te laisserais pas gagner. Je vais te mordre à mort. "

Un cri déchira la nuit tombante. La bouche d'Hibari fut agitée d'un rictus malsain, contrastant fortement avec l'excitation luisant dans son regard sibérien. La voix de Mukuro caressait ses oreilles autant qu'elle les irritait. Son hurlement de douleur, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son visage blafard rehaussé de pourpre, ses yeux humides, tout cela ne pouvait que le ravir. Les ongles de ses deux mains étaient profondément ancrés dans la chair de l'autre, provoquaient en lui de longs frissons d'allégresse. Il ne savait exactement si la plainte était la conséquence du sexe emprisonné dans l'étreinte douloureuse ou celle de l'étranglement compulsif. Kyouya avait pourtant sa petite idée sur le sujet. Sujet qui le fit sourire légèrement.  
Joie de courte durée. Le cri fondit, un rire sinistre envahit la pièce.

" Kufufu, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais si faible, Kyouya? "

L'illusion, sous l'ex-préfet, se disloqua en une brume violacée et son ventre rencontra très vite le mur sale précédent, celui qui avait accueilli quelques minutes plus tôt son dos calleux. Mukuro déchira d'un geste précis et rapide le pantalon et la dernière pièce de tissu qui couvrait le corps d'Hibari, la chemise étant depuis bien longtemps tombée en lambeaux. Les mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, laissant Hibari pantelant, haletant contre ce mur ; le plaisir s'insinuait dans chacun des pores de sa peau, les sensations étaient bien trop extrêmes. Trop. Ses mains griffaient spasmodiquement la paroi tandis que la haine et le plaisir se mêlaient dans sa bouche.

" Je vais te... répéta-t-il, inlassablement.  
- Ferme-la... "

La voix tout contre son oreille n'était qu'un murmure et Kyouya ne sut exactement ce qui le fit crier ainsi. Les doigts glissant sur son sexe? Les dents brûlantes se refermant sur son oreille? Rien, il n'en savait absolument rien. Alors pourquoi hurlait-il ainsi, la gorge tendue dans un long feulement offensé? Les mots, les sentiments, les émotions, la douleur, le plaisir, la sensation d'être souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son être, se mélangeaient insatiablement dans son corps, son esprit. Les mains chaudes drapant sa virilité faisaient fondre ses dernière résistances de glace et il se laissa tout à fait aller dans des bras inquisiteurs et destructeurs. Que pouvait-il bien faire après tout? Se débattre? Il aurait pu trouver la force de le faire, mais son corps refusait indubitablement de lui obéir. Les lèvres chatouillèrent un instant sa nuque, léchant convulsivement le sang qui gouttait de l'oreille malmenée. Une main le retourna dos au mur et l'enserra violemment à la gorge. Ses gémissements étaient comme autant de requiems à la gloire de son tortionnaire.

" Je suis celui qui t'a mordu à mort, _micio_*..."

La voix était cynique, presque polaire, pendant que leur bassin s'embrasaient l'un l'autre dans une folle danse sépulcrale.  
Mukuro ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ceci était arrivé, il ne faisait que suivre ses instincts, ses pulsions sexuelles qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était réellement, un monstre un peu trop empathe, un monstre monstrueux, un monstre un peu trop humain. Naggi l'avait longuement appelé. Auparavant, il se précipitait au secours de sa petite protégée, se retenant avec difficulté de tuer son adversaire. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait laissé l'excitation s'installer, pour mieux maîtriser la petite chose faiblarde qu'était Hibari Kyouya. Se matérialiser nu devant ses yeux affamés avait été la plus délicieuse des idées. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il dominait le japonais dans n'importe quel combat, même ce genre de conflits triviaux où chacun avait ses chances. Mais Hibari était faible. Ou alors, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à lui.  
Sous ses doigts humides, le corps rougi se cambra, proche du parfait extase. Sentir l'ex-préfet tout à fait dominé sous ses mains le ravissait, oh oui, le ravissait.  
Il n'allait pas lui rendre ce plaisir. Bien entendu.

" J'ai gagné. Encore. "

Des mots doux comme le miel, infiniment caressant. Mukuro relâcha son étreinte alors qu'Hibari poussait déjà les lents soupirs de la satisfaction égoïste. Un sourire retors se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien pendant que la frustration mesquine se lisait sur le visage cramoisi de l'ex-préfet. Le poing tremblant d'Hibari ne rencontra que le vide le plus vacillant lorsqu'il l'envoya vers le corps de Mukuro. La brume prit possession de l'espace, enveloppa les deux corps enlacés. Hibari crut percevoir une vague pluie de pétales de Sakura lorsqu'il reçu le corps inconscient de Chrome dans les bras, mais sa frustration avait atteint un tel stade que tout, chaque chose, lui semblait pure invention d'un dieu qu'il ne louait pas. Comme ce "Je t'aime" purement et platement cynique accompagnant le rire malveillant de son meilleur ennemi, perdu dans l'obscurité de Kokuyoland.  
Pure fiction.  
Le lycéen déposa le corps inanimé de Chrome contre le mur insalubre ; il appellerait Kusakabe un peu plus tard pour qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures. Dans un soupir où perçait encore un gémissement, il regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures et neuf minutes. Il était encore tôt.  
Les vêtements de Chikusa furent bientôt siens et un coup de pied dans le crâne de Ken plus tard, il reprit sa route vers le collège de Namimori et son toit qui pourrait accueillir sa plus complète frustration.

Quelque part, dans la nuit à peine tombée, un rire des plus machiavéliques résonna.

" Bonne nuit, _piccola allodola_*... "

**oOo**

_micio = chaton_

_piccola allodola = petite alouette_

Voilà, une fin en pâte à crêpes, c'était ma deuxième fanfiction sur le fandom Reborn ! Mon premier vrai yaoi aussi... J'espère avoir écrit un récit pas trop ennuyant surtout... Laissez moi une petite review, même négative, ça fait toujours très plaisir !  
Oh, et puis, une référence au nombre 1869 s'est glissée dans le texte, celui qui l'a découvre gaaaaagne... Un drabble ! (Okay, c'est nul, m'enfin...)

See yaaaa~


End file.
